Kurama's Sister Hiei's lost love Info
by nekoshadowluna
Summary: here you go


Name: Ika Minamino

Age: 14 1/2

looks like in the pic: Name: Ika Minamino

Age: 14 1/2

looks like in the pic: a href="/images/anime%20red%20and%20pink" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/q43/hazel_" border="0" alt="anime red girl Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

Hair: red in the sun looks pink and its short its to her shoulders

Eyes: Green

Crushes: Hiei

Past: Ika is kurama's baby sister or his twin, she looks just like him but shes a girl she is 2 months younger then her brother. She's a inch shorter then hiei, but she doesn't care she can take care of her self. she has a bad temper but she a sweet heat when you get to know her. she is like her brother top of her class. she already knows about hiei and her brothers past. when kurama was yoko she was his sister she meet with hiei and fell in love (i know that's not in the anime but deal with it!). Hiei has a mark on his chest of a cheery blossom where ika has one, on her right beast but its hidden under her bra and shirt the mark looks like hieis dragon of the darkness flame just smaller. Ika is a fighter she takes crap from no one. her and hiei are in love they just don't tell anyone about it they keep it a secret. The only people that know are kurama and eporita. Shes not drop dead sexy like eporita but shes sexy ika just hides it well thanks to school, she cant but when shes not a school she wears the baggy clothing shes a tomboy buts shes a girly girl from time to time. Ika smells like cherry blossoms and kurama smells like rose that how you can tell then apart that and when ika is in the sun her hair looks pink and shes short.

Fox Form: A short female yoko with a bad temper but a sweet heart and a good healer, she was given the title of healer of thieves her brother made it up and it stayed with her. Ika always had a necklaces that was a pink tear drop with a cherry blossom inside she gave it to her brother and has his. When she meet up with her brother again she gave him his back and he gave hers back to her. when she meet hiei and fell in love with him she gave it to him. hiei gave her his mother tear gem (i know in the anime he lose it but i don't care she has it so deal!). She was killed like Yoshiko along with her pups but she lived just barley, hiei wasn't happy he told her not to go but she told him that she would meet him again and they could be together again she died in his arms.

Name: Eporita

Family: dad

Age: 14

Looks like in the pick just with sky blue eyes: a href="/images/anime%20brown%20haired%20girl" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/aa227/Kyouki-chan93/anime_girl_" border="0" alt="brown haired anime Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Sky blue

Crushes: kurama/Shuichi

Past: Not much is know about her in her past she was a fox by the name of yoshiko. she was the lover of yoko (again not in the anime but deal!) she died after she gave bith to her pups a hunter killed her and the pups. when she went into a human body she forgot about her past. Shes good friends with ika she thinks of her as a sister, and when the boys start flirting with her and wont stop ika or kurama will help out mostly its ika. shes is in love with kurama but shes doesn't know how to tell him. later in the story shes becomes good friends with hiei even if she does think hes a jackass when she first meets him.

Yoshiko: she has long silver hair and golden eyes she was every guys dream but she fell for the thief king and he fell for her. When she first meets yoko she didnt like him not one bit, she only stayed because ika asked her to. they were childhood friends she was in love with yoko thanks to the storys ika told her. but when she meet him she really didn't like him but she got over that. she meet ika in the forest and said that she would help her look for her brother. yoshiko was killed,so she hid her self in a human body but she forgot her past. Her title was the Queen of thieves thanks to yoko. she had his necklaces that he gave her when they became mates. hiei took it back he gave it to kurama when he was older.

Name: Kurama/ Shuichi Minamino

Family: Mother and sister

Hair: red

Eyes: green

Age: 15

Info: Kurama is a demon thief who, after being wounded by the Spirit World's Special Defense Force, possesses and fuses with the unborn son of Shiori Minamino. Growing up for fifteen years as Shuichi Minamino. Kurama has learned to embrace his human lifestyle. Kurama is a polite, soft-spoken boy and a dutiful son and brother. He is regarded as a prodigy at his high school, Calm and analytical, Kurama will go to any lengths to accomplish his goals, even if they endanger his life. He prefers to study the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents before devising a strategy of his own. He has an incredible sense of smell and has picked up many skills over the years, including the ability to read lips. Kurama's real talent is with plants: He can turn plants into deadly weapons, and has been known to use herbal remedies to treat wounds and other ailments.(he use it on his sister when she comes home from a fight) His favorite weapon is the Rose Whip. Under certain circumstances, he is able to change into his original form.

Youko Kurama: is the demon trapped within Shuichi Minamino's body. He is also able to take a human like form, distinguished by his long silver hair, single tail and fox ears. In his demon form Kurama is stronger and better able to control plants, but is also very narcissistic. Occasionally his arrogance leads him to underestimate his enemies and his sister sometimes. He died trying to get to Yoshiko and the pups, when yoko was younger him and his sister were always together yoko would protect her and come home a mess ika would patch him up around yokos neck a necklaces like his sisters but red and has a red rose inside he gave it to his sister and he had hers. yoko smelled like roses. ika was taken away from yoko when he was little his father didn't like the fact that he wanted his sister to be a thief as well. so his father took her into the forest and came back with out her he said that she was killed by a demon after that yoko became cold hearted and a thief king. but he later found out that his sister was alive he was still the same just more nicer to his sister and Yoshiko. when he was a thief he was called the king of thieves when he meet Yoshiko he fell in love with her. he travel with is thieves and hiei. When he meet up with his sister again he gave her back her necklace and got his back he gave it to Yoshiko when they became mates. kurama got it back from hiei, he has it in his room he didn't want her to have it yet thanks to her not having memory's when she gets them back he will give it back to her.

Name:hiei

Family: his sister yukina

Age: unknown

Name: Hiei is a male fire demon born to a race of female ice demons. His mother, Hina, is forced to abandon him because they prohibit male children. Hiei is taken in by a group of thieves and learns to kill at a very young age. Throughout his traumatic childhood, his one shred of sanity is a necklace made from his mother's tear. Hiei acquires the Jagan, He uses the Jagan to seek out the place of his birth and learns that the grief-stricken Hina committed suicide after losing her son. Hiei also learns that he has a twin sister, Yukina, who has disappeared from the village. He now has another goal, to search for Yukina and his mate. As a result of the Jagan operation, Hiei is stripped of all his energy. When he begins to recover, he discovers that the Jagan has given him many powers, including hypnosis, telepathy, and remote viewing. The Jagan can also turn him into a form with green skin and eyes sprouting all over his body, but Hiei rarely uses this form because it is "too uncontrollable." Preferring quick and efficient methods, Hiei relies on his natural speed and his skill with a sword. Hiei traveled with youko hearing stories form him about his sister he didnt care for her till he met her. after years he fell in love he gave her his mother tear gem and made her his mate. after losing her He went to find his birth place, he also wanted to find his mate along with his sister. He later found his mate, and gave her the gem back to her he told her that when she got older she would understand. hiei has her hidden not wanting to lose it. you see the necklace and mark only when he has no shirt on. around people hiei is cold and doesn't speak to anyone, but around ika he is soft still doesn't speak much but shows emotions he also talk to her in her head. Hiei was out training when ika was hit. he smelled her blood and ran to her only to find her and the pups the pups were dead but she was half alive she died in his arms. he took ikas necklace and went and found yoshiko's body he took the necklace knowing youko would want to back

There you go the next one will be called meeting all over again do you still care for me?


End file.
